dimensionwfandomcom-20200213-history
Contrast
Contrast, is the first ending theme song for the Dimension W anime adaption. The single is due for release on the 3rd February, 2016. The CD will be released in a single edition. Tracklist }} Lyrics Full Version JAP= 灰色の街に一粒の雨　息を止めた　記憶の囚われ人 瞼に焼き付く烙印　脆いナイフ振り回し 崩れ落ちた未来 ずっとスローに見える世界に閉じ込められ いつの間にか自分すら憎んで 禁断の果実に手を伸ばして　名前のない細胞が叫ぶ 閃光よ　走り出せ　幻を暴くようにと 完璧を求める「異常」な時代に　Siren 胸の奥　鳴り響く　確かな疑惑の　Discord 諸刃の感情　自分を貫 まだ終われない 朽ちる感覚を繋ぎ止める衝動　握りしめて 不感症な　my brain　問いかける “We’re all heading towards the end” 創造と破壊　向かう無常　空白に戻る現状 もう意味がないね 2つの世界混ざり合い　不安定が覗き込む 欠落の証明 きっと他人(ひと)が言う「正解」は過去の残響 取り繕った鉄枷を壊し　絡み合う運命を手繰り寄せて 指にかけた引き金　放つ 閃光よ　突き刺され　毒を飲み干すアイデンティティ 躊躇うような言葉は滲む愛情の砕片 解けない　自己のエゴ　魅せるもう一人の自分 愚かな感情　痛みを誤魔化す 揺らめく刹那に　溺れて 閃光よ　走り出せ　幻を暴くようにと 完璧を求める「異常」な時代に　Siren 胸の奥　鳴り響く　確かな疑惑の　Discord 諸刃の感情　自分を貫 始まりと終わり」 その境界線上で1つの可能性　切り開け ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ENG= As a single drop of rain falls in this ashen city, I’m a prisoner of memories holding their breath. A mark is burned upon my eyelids as I brandish a fragile knife – The future’s crumbling away. Trapped forever in a world I see in slow motion, Before I knew it, I was even hating myself… Reaching my hand out to that forbidden fruit, nameless cells shout forth. Flash of light, run forth, seeking to reveal this illusion – I set off a siren for this “abnormal” era seeking perfection. Ringing deep in my chest is a definite, doubtful discord, As double-edged emotions pierce through me. I can’t let this end yet; Taking hold of an impulse that connects my decaying senses! I question my indifferent brain: “Are we all heading towards the end?” Creation and destruction, approaching impermanence; as the present returns to a clean slate, There’s just no point any more! Two worlds intermingle, and I catch a glimpse of their instability – The proof that something’s lacking there. I’m sure the things people think are “correct” are simply echoes of the past, But by breaking these patronizing iron shackles, and reeling in that intertwined fate, I’ll pull the trigger resting beneath my finger! Flash of light, pierce through, as an identity who drinks down this poison – These words I hesitate to speak are blurring fragments of love! Unable to unravel my own ego, I’m bewitched by another version of myself, As a foolish emotion distracts me from the pain… … drowning in a wavering instant. Flash of light, run forth, seeking to reveal this illusion – I set off a siren for this “abnormal” era seeking perfection. Ringing deep in my chest is a definite, doubtful discord, As double-edged emotions pierce through me. Between the “beginning and end” – Upon that borderline, I’ll cut my way through to a single possibility! ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ROM= haiiro no machi ni hitotsubu no ame iki o tometa kioku no torawarebito mabuta ni yakitsuku rakuin moroi naifu furimawashi kuzureochita mirai zutto suroo ni mieru sekai ni tojikomerare itsunomanika jibun sura nikunde kindan no kajitsu ni te o nobashite namae no nai saibou ga sakebu senkou yo hashiridase maboroshi o abaku you ni to kanpeki o motomeru “ijou” na jidai ni Siren mune no oku narihibiku tashika na giwaku no Discord moroha no kanjou jibun o tsuranuku mada owarenai kuchiru kankaku o tsunagitomeru shoudou nigirishimete fukanshou na my brain toikakeru “We’re all heading towards the end” souzou to hakai mukau mujou kuuhaku ni modoru genjou mou imi ga nai ne futatsu no sekai mazariai fuantei ga nozokikomu ketsuraku no shoumei kitto hito ga iu “seikai” wa kako no zankyou toritsukurotta tetsukase o kowashi karamiau unmei o taguriyosete yubi ni kaketa hikigane hanatsu senkou yo tsukisasare doku o nomihosu aidentiti tamerau you na kotoba wa nijimu aijou no saihen hodokenai jiko no ego miseru mou hitori no jibun oroka na kanjou itami o gomakasu yurameku setsuna ni oborete senkou yo hashiridase maboroshi o abaku you ni to kanpeki o motomeru “ijou” na jidai ni Siren mune no oku narihibiku tashika na giwaku no Discord moroha no kanjou jibun o tsuranuku “hajimari to owari” sono kyoukaisenjou de hitotsu no kanousei kirihirake ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' T.V Version JAP= 灰色の街に一粒の雨　息を止めた　記憶の囚われ人 瞼に焼き付く烙印　脆いナイフ振り回し 崩れ落ちた未来 ずっとスローに見える世界に閉じ込められ いつの間にか自分すら憎んで 禁断の果実に手を伸ばして　名前のない細胞が叫ぶ 閃光よ　走り出せ　幻を暴くようにと 完璧を求める「異常」な時代に　Siren 胸の奥　鳴り響く　確かな疑惑の　Discord 諸刃の感情　自分を貫 「始まりと終わり」 その境界線上で1つの可能性　切り開け ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ENG= As a single drop of rain falls in this ashen city, I’m a prisoner of memories holding their breath. A mark is burned upon my eyelids as I brandish a fragile knife – The future’s crumbling away. Trapped forever in a world I see in slow motion, Before I knew it, I was even hating myself… Reaching my hand out to that forbidden fruit, nameless cells shout forth. Flash of light, run forth, seeking to reveal this illusion – I set off a siren for this “abnormal” era seeking perfection. Ringing deep in my chest is a definite, doubtful discord, As double-edged emotions pierce through me. Between the “beginning and end” – Upon that borderline, I’ll cut my way through to a single possibility! ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' |-| ROM= haiiro no machi ni hitotsubu no ame iki o tometa kioku no torawarebito mabuta ni yakitsuku rakuin moroi naifu furimawashi kuzureochita mirai zutto suroo ni mieru sekai ni tojikomerare itsunomanika jibun sura nikunde kindan no kajitsu ni te o nobashite namae no nai saibou ga sakebu senkou yo hashiridase maboroshi o abaku you ni to kanpeki o motomeru “ijou” na jidai ni Siren mune no oku narihibiku tashika na giwaku no Discord moroha no kanjou jibun o tsuranuku “hajimari to owari” sono kyoukaisenjou de hitotsu no kanousei kirihirake ''(translation) Thaerin Philos at lyrical-nonsense.com '' Characters in order of Appearance Trivia * Category:Music